Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to adsorptive members, and more particularly to adsorptive filters useful for adsorbing gaseous materials.
Various filters have been produced for adsorbing gaseous materials. Many of these filters were incorporated into frames in order to be mounted in a desired area. Such incorporation may, in some instances, add undesirable weight to the filter and/or render the filter difficult to fit into the desired area, especially if the area were of an irregular shape.
Other filters have included combining gaseous-adsorbing materials with a standard particulate/contaminant air filter. Some drawbacks associated with these combination filters include the possibility of gaseous-adsorbing material flaking out of the filter and undesirably entering the surrounding environment. Further, this loss of adsorbent material may deleteriously affect the capacity of the filter.
Further, other filters have binders added to the adsorptive material. These binders may, in some instances, poison and/or otherwise deleteriously affect the adsorptive material, thus reducing the material's available surface area for adsorption.
Still further, other filters have included relatively large amounts of adsorptive material, while such adsorptive materials undesirably have a relatively small available surface area for adsorption.
As such, it would be desirable to provide a lightweight, high capacity adsorbent filter which is flexible enough to fit into various desired areas.